1. Technical Field
The present application relates to medical devices and, more particularly, to medical devices for use in connection with needleless connectors and the like for reducing the incidents of microbial contaminations on an external surface thereof.
2. Background of Related Art
Needleless connectors, commonly used with indwelling catheters, are typically accessed repeatedly by medical devices, such as, syringes, for the withdrawal of blood from a patient and/or the delivery/administration of medicaments to a patient. During entry of a syringe into a needleless connector, any microbes located on an external surface of the needleless connector, in particular on the access surface, may gain entry into the fluid path and then be introduced into the indwelling catheter, potentially resulting in bloodstream infections. Since conventional needleless connectors contain valve mechanisms that open a flow path upon connection of the syringe and close the flow path upon disconnection of the syringe, capping of needleless connectors between medical interventions is not commonplace.
As a result of these practices and in view of the concern for bloodstream infections, cleansing of the needleless connector prior to a medical intervention is recommended. The traditional cleansing method makes use of an alcohol swab which is wiped over the external access surface of the needleless connector. However, several factors, including a lack of convenience, lead to gaps in the usage of alcohol swabs and an increase in the potential for bloodstream infections.
Accordingly, a need exists for a more efficient system for reducing the potential of microbial contamination associated with needleless connectors.